Supernatural Wincest
by Boone-spn
Summary: Wincest! Drabbles y oneshots sobre Dean y Sam. NC18
1. Fantasías

**Fantasías**

No lo soporto más, vuelvo a estar sólo sentado en un maldito bar de carretera mientras Dean folla con su nuevo ligue en el asiento trasero del Impala. Puedo verlos des de aquí. No puedo más, me desespera imaginar a Dean con esa chica, besándola y haciéndole sentir placer. Desearía estar en su lugar...no en el de Dean, como podría imaginarse, sino en el de ella. Deseo que Dean me folle, da igual que sea mi hermano, ya he aceptado que le deseo. Quiero estar debajo de él, quiero que me haga gemir como a esa chica, que me penetre, fuerte y rudo, da igual si ni siquiera es delicado...no importa mientras lo note dentro, tan sólo puedo imaginarlo porque se que no va a ocurrir. Lo sueño cada día, y no sólo de noche ni tampoco sólo cuando duermo...Ahora a pleno día, despierto y en un bar estoy imaginándolo...de nuevo.

Tengo celos de esa chica...porque deseo que él sea sólo para mí. Imagino que soy yo el que está en el Impala, el que gime bajo él sin parar, el que disfruta de su sabor...de él. Mi cuerpo tiembla al imaginar que me posee como sólo él sabe hacerlo, que me marca como suyo, su propiedad, su hermano. Me estremezco por esa idea. Aunque el no lo sepa soy suyo, siempre lo seré, aunque nunca vaya a ocurrir siempre estará presente en mis fantasías.

Creo que la camarera cree que estoy enfermo porque no puedo parar de temblar...adivino su cuerpo de lejos en el Impala...su cuerpo...ese que tantas veces he tocado y lamido en sueños, ese que me lleva hasta la desesperación mientras estoy despierto pero que en sueños me da los mejores orgasmos de mi vida. Lo he visto muchas veces pero cada vez que lo veo es como si algo se rompiera dentro de mí, nunca podré conseguirlo.

Pero igualmente fantaseo con él. Cómo me tira contra el Impala y me besa, notando sus manos en mi pecho bajando hacia mis caderas, su aliento en mi cuello...Una vez dentro me desnuda y lo hace también él. Por fin. Veo lo excitado que está y cojo su pene...dios...cuanto me gusta hacerle sentir placer, moviendo mi mano sin parar y arrancar gemidos de su boca. Noto sus dedos en mi entrada y elevo las caderas, ansioso de que me posea, de que esté dentro, quiero sentirme sometido a él, quiero que haga conmigo lo que quiera pero que me lo haga ya. Lubrica mi entrada y su erección y se acerca a mí. Gimo esperando eso que hace tanto que deseo. No importa que no sea dulce, me da igual que no espere, que duela...sólo quiero que lo haga, que me folle como a sus noviecitas, quiero que lo haga cómo sólo él sabe, cómo sólo el puede. Entra y comienza a moverse, mi cuerpo tiembla sin parar...Me besa, me acaricia y yo me dejo llevar...Estamos ya muy calientes, en el Impala hace mucha calor, sudados continuamos gimiendo hasta que Dean se corre dentro. Siempre dentro, siempre es así, cuando termina siempre lo hace llenándome con su semen.

Yo aún no he terminado y él desea ayudarme. Me hace la mamada más deliciosa de toda mi vida. Lo hace exactamente cómo yo quiero, su lengua juega con mi erección, se distrae en la punta pero pronto relaja la garganta y la traga toda...Instintivamente comienzo a mover las caderas. Comienzo a penetrar su boca rápido, no puedo aguantar y acabo corriéndome. Dean traga y ambos nos relajamos por fin.

Despierto de mi ensoñación dándome cuenta de que tengo una erección y de que ni siquiera he comenzado a comer el desayuno. Miro hacia el Impala y Dean continua allí. Los celos siguen ahí...arañándome por dentro. Me levanto y me dirijo al baño furioso a masturbarme. Me siento y desabrocho mis pantalones, ni siguiera los bajo, abro la cremallera y comienzo a acariciarme...Siento que son las manos de Dean, que me llevan a la locura, me hacen perder el sentido. Me siento muy confuso y mareado. Lo veo allí delante mío sonriendo malévolamente, de esa manera que hace que mi voluntad ceda a sus deseos. Aumenta el ritmo y me mira a los ojos, directamente, me encantan sus ojos, y más cuando me mira de esa forma que me hace estremecer. Me corro y se acerca a besarme. Sigo sentado y para mi desgracia he manchado un poco la pernera derecha del pantalón...aunque no se nota demasiado. Siempre puedo decir que fue la mayonesa del desayuno.

Al volver a mi asiento comienzo a comer. Dean se acerca sonriente y me explica sobre el sexo con esa chica...finjo escucharle pero en realidad estoy reviviendo mi fantasía, que se hace más real cuando no para de repetir las palabras gemir, penetrar, sexo...Siento un escalofrío y miro a Dean que me mira confundido y pregunta si estoy bien. Se acerca mucho a mí y me toma la temperatura, estoy ardiendo y cree que estoy enfermo. Digo que no es nada, sólo calor. Al volver al Impala me dice que duerma un poco a ver si me encuentro mejor. Me acurruco en el asiento del copiloto y le miro. El coche huele a sexo, él me sonríe, y le devuelvo la sonrisa. Vuelvo a dormir y vuelvo a soñar, mientras él conduce hacia nuestro próximo destino, juntos.


	2. Perversiones

**Perversiones**

Dean esta aburrido, lo ha dejado con su novia y no sabe que hacer, a sus 22 años ya está harto de todas esas chicas que creen ser mujeres e intentan ligar con él, le aburren, fingen ser maduras pero después resultan ser niñitas cursis enamoradas. Eso no va con él. Su padre acaba de llegar. Él esta estirado en la cama del motel y se levanta cuando oye el pomo de la puerta girarse. Entran su padre y Sam.

- Hola Dean. He encontrado un caso nuevo, me acaban de llamar. Esta noche iremos los tres, quiero que sigáis con la instrucción. – dijo John.

- Como quieras Papá. Hola Sammy! – dijo Dean sonriendo a su hermano.

- Hola...- respondió este dejándose caer en la cama cerca de Dean.

- Bueno hijos me voy. En una hora vuelvo por vosotros y salimos de caza. Estad preparados. – dijo John abandonando la habitación del motel, seguramente para ir al bar.

Sam se puso a hablar de lo aburrido que era ir a dar una vuelta con su padre, que siempre acababa ligando con alguna mujer en el bar y que el acababa solo en el Impala.

- Sammy, tampoco es tan malo, es normal que quiera conocer alguna mujer...

- No. No es normal, mamá...él la quería y ahora sigue buscando más. – dijo Sam enfadado enterrando su rostro en la almohada.

- Eh...que quiera seguir saliendo con mujeres no significa que haya dejado de querer a mamá...Ten en cuenta que este viaje, lo de matar criaturas sobrenaturales, enfrentarse a la muerte...lo hace por mamá. Para saber quién la mató. – dijo Dean abrazando a su hermano por la espalda.

- Si...tienes razón, pero igualmente no se que les ve a esas mujeres...

- Sammy...se llama deseo sexual. No me digas que no sabes que es eso inocentón?. – dijo Dean girando a Sam para tenerlo de cara.

- Yo...bueno...esto...- dijo Sam sonrojándose.

- Sam...no eres virgen verdad? Que tienes 18!- preguntó Dean incrédulo.

Sam se levanta y se va al baño. Dean se ríe bajito. No creía que su hermano fuera tan inocente. Al volver Sammy le pregunta por Mary. Dean le dice que la ha dejado.

- Porqué? Era simpática, me caía bien...-dice Sam apenado.

- Si quieres te la paso. Podría servir para despertar tus instintos pequeñín...- dice Dean, Sam se ofende.

- Ella no me gusta y no soy pequeñín!

- Enonces que tipo de chica quieres? Morena? Pelirroja? Rubia? O tal vez castaña?- pregunta Dean con interés.

- Castaño mejor.

- Sam!! Me estas diciendo lo que yo creo? –Dean se aparta se Sam y se sienta en la cama.

- Creo que esta claro. Me has visto con alguna chica alguna vez?

- Eres gay!! Dios...mi hermanito es gay...

Sam le intenta explicar a Dean pero él sigue en su mundo intentando entender las cosas, le dice que no puede ser, es demasiado joven para saber su inclinación sexual, debería probar antes de afirmar. Sam le contesta que lo que ha probado ha estado bien así que...

- Que ha estado bien el qué?? Sam!

- No tengo porqué contarte mis intimidades... – dijo Sam enfadado.

- Sam, vamos...no te diré nada, tan solo quiero que me lo expliques. Quiero saber sobre tu vida sexual, yo siempre te cuento sobre la mía... – Dean se levantó y sacó una cerveza de la mochila de su padre. Nunca le decía nada así que él lo seguía haciendo.

- Te lo explicaré si me traes una a mí también. – dijo Sam. Dean se levantó a por otra y Sam la abrió.- Si...se que vas a decir que soy demasiado joven pero ahorrártelo vale?

- Está bien, habla – dijo Dean expectante, eso estaba interesante. Ambos estaban estirados en la cama bocabajo apoyados sobre los codos. – Vamo Sammy...estoy esperando.

- Bien, bueno pues...Sí, he salido con chicas pero nunca he estado realmente interesado. Como siempre os he visto a ti y a papá con chicas pensé que si salía con alguna pues me gustaría y sería como tú. Déjame hablar! – Dijo Sam cuando Dean iba a abrir la boca.- Un verano en el campamento cuando tu y los demás os fuisteis al lago para quedar con las chicas yo me quedé en la cabaña. Pero me aburría y salí a dar una vuelta. Entonces fue cuando vi a David, el monitor. Me preguntó porqué andaba solo y le dije que os habías ido a buscara a las chicas y bueno, pues me invitó a la cabaña

-Dios mío Sam...con él?! Pero...pero... – gritó Dean.

- Espera...Dijo que no era bueno que andara solo y me ofreció un refresco. Me preguntó porqué no había ido con vosotros a quedar con las chicas, le dije que no me interesaba. Entonces me dijo: "Oh...eres de los míos". Sí, él también era gay, yo aún no sabía muy bien que era eso pero bueno, sabía que no era como tú y como los demás. Entonces comenzamos a hablar, me explicó sobre como lo descubrió y eso. Y bueno, llevaba unas cuantas cervezas, yo sabía que él estaba un poco borracho pero no pensé que fuera a hacerlo. Se acercó a mí y me besó.

- Sammy...dime que te fuiste de allí...

- Le besé y comenzamos a acariciarnos. – dijo Sam rozándose el brazo y mordiendo su labio inferior. Dean trajo dos cervezas más, pensaba que si no tomaba otra no podría seguir con eso. – Y bueno pues...me bajo los pantalones y me masturbó.

-Sam! Dios mío...- Dean no quería seguir escuchando, se había excitado. Su hermano le contaba eso mirándolo a él, con una voz teñida de deseo que lo excitaba.

Sam explico con todo detalle cómo la mano de David subía y bajaba trabajando duro con su erección. Cuando explicó cómo se corrió en manos del monitor Dean gimió.

- Dean...estas bien? –preguntó Sam tocándole la frente a su hermano.

- No...eres un pervertido...mirar que explicarme todo al detalle...- dijo Dean dando gracias a estar boca abajo en el colchón.

- Tu me has pedido que lo explicara.- dijo Sam excusándose. Se movió un poco deslizándose hacia Dean y le pasó una mano por la espalda- Ahora ya estamos en paz...Ya lo sabes. Después de eso pues pocas cosas más, alguna lío sin importancia, alguna mamada pero poco más.

- Ok...bueno. Tenemos...15 minutos para que venga papá. Ale, a la ducha! –dijo Dean a Sam intentando apartarlo de él.

- No, yo me he duchado esta mañana. Te toca a ti.- Sam dio la vuelta a Dean, que cerró los ojos suplicando que la tierra se lo tragara. Sam habría visto su erección...

- Dean...esto...te has...- Sam se quedó mirando el bulto en los pantalones de Dean. Su hermano se había excitado escuchando su historia gay con el monitor...

John llamó a Dean por teléfono y le dijo que fueran al bar con las cosas que irían de caza. Dean le dijo a Sam que se preparara que tenían que irse. Mientras su padre cazaba ellos observaban des del Impala. Dean estaba nervioso, no quería que Sam preguntara nada y se sentía muy confuso. No hablaron del tema. Una semana después en un nuevo motel su padre volvió a dejarlos solos. Dean había estado con una chica y al volver se metió en la ducha. Mientras, Sam estaba navegando por internet.

Dean salió y se comenzó a vestir. Cuando acabó se giró para ver qué hacia Sam y vio como Sam bajaba la ventana de búsqueda rápidamente.

- Sammy, Sammy...qué estas buscando? – preguntó Dean acercándose a Sam.

- Información para el caso de papá. – dijo cortantemente.

- Ya...déjame ver- Dean cogió el portátil de Sam y se fue a la otra cama.

Sam se levantó de repente e intentó agarrar a Dean por la espalda para que no viera esa página web que había estado mirando, pero no pudo con Dean y éste consiguió abrir la ventana. Era una página de historias eróticas!! Dean picó en una cualquiera y lo que leyó lo dejó sin respiración.

- Sam...esto es porno!!.- dijo Dean – Porno gay!!

- Dean! Deja eso!! Dame el portátil!! – chilló Sam intentando quitarle el portátil a Dean, que se levantó y comenzó a leer algunas líneas en voz alta.

- "Sentí su erección contra mi muslo, frotándose contra mí, no podía más. Mi mano se deslizó entre ambos y alcanzó su erección, comencé a frotarla por encima del pantalón" – dijo Dean parando para mirar a Sam. – Sammy, esto es muy pervertido...

- Dean...-Sam gimió de impotencia.

- Tranquilo...quieres más? Yo te lo leo...- dijo Dean sentándose al lado de Sam y volviendo a leer. – "Nuestros cuerpos calientes se rozaban. Comencé a besarle metiendo mi lengua en su boca, disfrutando de esa excitante situación de estar haciendo algo prohibido".- Dean paró a coger aire, la historia le estaba gustando. Y por como estaba Sam juraría que lo estaba excitando.

- Dean...- Sam le suplicaba. Estaba sonrojado, respiraba deprisa y por lo que a Dean le pareció sus pantalones le comenzaban a quedar estrechos...

- Sammy. Te gusta verdad? Sigo? – preguntó Dean mientras acomodaba a Sam entre sus piernas. Hizo que apoyara la espalda en su pecho y colocó el portátil sobre las piernas de Sam. Dean rodeó a Sam con un brazo, por la cintura y besó su nuca.

- Continua...- Sam sentía a Dean endurecerse contra su culo. Pero no le importaba, este juego de perversión le estaba gustando.

- Bien..." Le agarre de la cintura...-Dean apretó su agarre y acarició el vientre de Sam -...para rozarme contra su trasero"- Dean movió sus caderas contra Sam. Éste gimió.

- Más...por favor...- Sam suplicaba a Dean que siguiera.

- "Desabroché sus pantalones y saqué su pene para comenzar a masturbarlo mientras seguía frotándome contra él" Esto te va a gustar...- dijo Dean desabrochando los pantalones de Sam y comenzando a masturbarlo. Sam metió una mano entre su espalda y el pecho de Dean para intentar quitarle los pantalones. – No Sam, eso no lo pone aquí – dijo Dean en un tono burlón.

Sam gemía y movía su trasero contra las caderas de Dean. Éste siguió leyendo. Los personajes se habían quitado los pantalones y las camisas. Ellos hicieron lo mismo.

- Ahora..." Lo puse contra el colchón y le hice elevar las caderas, le quité los bóxer y comencé a acariciar su entrada, quería hacerlo con mi hermano" – dijo Dean abriendo los ojos, eso se le estaba hiendo de las manos, era una historia sobre incesto. Sam se puso tal y como indicaba el relato pero Dean dejo de leer y lo puso boca arriba en el colchón y se tumbó encima. – No me gusta como continua la historia, voy a inventar una yo..." Y me agaché para mamársela, quería hacer que se corriera en mi boca y que gimiera sin parar".

Sam gimió cuando sintió a Dean chupando. No podía creer que esta perversión estuviera llegando tan lejos. Dean comenzó a ir más rápido y Sam acabó corriéndose " Dean!...Ah!". Dean se estiró a un lado de la cama y dijo" Entonces Sam me ayudó con mi erección". Sam rió y comenzó a masturbar a Dean mientras lo besaba con pasión. Cuando Dean se corrió se giró hacia Sam.

- Creo que escribiré una historia...sabes?- dijo Dean a Sam mientras lo abrazaba.

- Yo ya me inventé una...y ha dado resultado...- dijo Sam sonriendo a Dean.

- Qué? Oh dios!! Y yo me lo creí!! Ven aquí – dijo Dean mientras Sam corría hacia la ducha. –Así que la inventaste para poder hacer cosas pervertidas conmigo?? Sammy...Ahora me toca pervertirte a mí!! – Dean alcanzó a Sam dentro de la ducha.- Ahora si que no te escaparás...

- Dean...quién ha dicho que quiera escapar? -dijo Sam provocando a Dean. Agachándose delante de Dean para coger la esponja del suelo y se volvió para besarlo. – "Dean besó a Sam en la ducha y después se masturbaron y mamaron hasta quedar exhaustos..."

- Me gusta la historia...-confesó Dean besando a Sam de nuevo.


	3. A escondidas

**A escondidas**

Hace una semana que encontramos a papá. Y él y Sam están resolviendo sus diferencias, otra vez. Al principio se estaban intentando pedir perdón pero esa disculpa no ha llegado, ha tomado un gran desvío y ahora están discutiendo de nuevo. Estamos en plena calle.

Me han hecho parar el Impala en un rincón de la vía y han bajado para pelear. Yo he preferido quedarme dentro, fuera hace demasiado frío. Sam grita con todas sus fuerzas, con rabia y con ira hace salir palabras de su boca que hieren a papá, sé que mas tarde se arrepentirá de eso pero prefiero no intervenir. Prefiero quedarme neutral porque si me pongo de parte de Sam papá se sentirá desplazado y después me mirará con esa cara de decepción que me rompe el alma, y si ayudo a papá...bueno, me quedo sin Sam, sin sexo a medianoche, escondidos en algún lugar fuera del alcance de papá.

Llevamos toda la semana así, y me esta matando. Odio tener que esperar todo el día para poder empotrar a Sam contra algo y besarlo y devorarlo a mi antojo. Ahora debo controlarme todo el día, no tocarlo más de lo necesario, nada de ir al baño juntos, ni dormir en la misma cama...todo porque papá podría enterarse. Sam me despierta cada día a la madrugada y nos vamos a algún lado, a un bar, al baño del bar, al Impala para follar como locos. Preferiría poder tomarlo cuando me apeteciera, al llegar a la habitación, antes de salir a cazar en el coche...pero no puede ser.

Debemos tener cuidado de que papá no sospeche nada y eso me pone enfermo. Quiero salir del coche y tirarlo al suelo, bajarle los pantalones y enterrarme duro y profundo dentro de su cuerpo. Llevo dos días sin tocarlo porque papá padece insomnio y no puedo más. Lo necesito esta noche sin falta.

La última noche que estuvimos juntos Sam me levantó a las 2 de la madrugada y cogimos el Impala. Conduje lejos para aparcarlo en medio de unos matorrales y lanzarme sobre Sam, pero él tenía otros planes. Me tomó de la cintura y me sentó sobre su regazo, comenzando a quitarme la camiseta y lamiendo mi pecho.

Yo también quería tocar su pecho desnudo así que le quité también la camiseta y comencé a pellizcarle los pezones con suavidad. Sam comenzó a devorar mi boca, mordiendo mis labios y recorriéndome con su lengua ansiosa. Me cogió de las caderas y me acercó más a él acomodando mi trasero sobre su erección. Gemí ante el esperado roce y me abrace a él mientras movía sus caderas contra mí.

- Saaaammy...- gemía desesperado mientras mis manos trataban de bajarle la bragueta.

- Ansioso, Dean?- preguntó excitado. Mis manos me temblaban y no era capaz de bajarle la cremallera de los pantalones.

- Sí...y lo sabes...- al escuchar esas palabras Sam hizo un ruido y bajo su bragueta sacando su erección, después hizo lo mismo conmigo y comenzó a masturbarnos a la vez con una sola mano, juntando nuestras erecciones. Era un roce infernal y delicioso.

Sam me hizo levantar un momento para bajarse los pantalones hasta las rodillas y después elevó mis piernas y recostando mi espalda en la guantera me los quitó. Por fin estábamos completamente desnudos rozando piel contra piel. Intenté levantarme pero Sam me lo impidió. Dejé mis piernas al lado de sus caderas y me volví a recostar hacia atrás.

- Hoy quiero así...- dijo mientras se relamía mirando mi trasero, en esa posición me sentía totalmente expuesto, él lo quería así...

- Sam...Hace días que no me follas...últimamente lo hacía yo...ten cuidado...- advertí, sinceramente tenía miedo de no relajarme y que me doliera pero Sam comenzó a trazar círculos en mi entrada después de lamer sus dedos y metió dos de golpe. Un quejido escapó de mis labios y gruñí cuando los comenzó a mover en círculos dentro.- Bestia...- gemí mordiéndome los labios...estaba demasiado estrecho...

Sam sonrió y pasándose la lengua por los labios me miró fijamente antes de comenzar a meter y sacar sus dedos más rápido. Abrí la boca y gemí, más bien maullé como un gatito, pero no importa. Sam me cogió de la nuca y me acercó a su boca para que pudiera lamerla. Pensaba que en esa postura al mínimo movimiento me ropería pero no fue así, me acerqué y comenzamos a besarnos y a mordernos. Volví a recostarme y Sam elevó mis piernas colocándolas sobre sus hombros. Ya me penetraba con tres dedos...no hacía falta porque ya estaba bien dilatado pero prefirió hacerlo, sabe que me gusta que lo haga y él quería oírme suplicar...no podía negárselo...

Mientras enterraba sus dedos en mí se puso a lamer mis muslos recorriéndolos con la lengua y dando suaves mordidas. Entonces supliqué. Gemía y le rogaba que me penetrara ya...Sam dejó escapar un sonido gutural de su garganta, como esos que hacen los animales en celo y de enterró en mí de una sola estocada. Grité, no se si de dolor o de la impresión de placer que me provocó Sam al entrar...es extraño lo a menudo que coinciden esos términos...

Sam me elevó y me senté bien encima de sus caderas. Comencé a subir y bajar empalándome rudo y hondo. Él también movía las caderas tratando de profundizar la penetración. "Saaam...ahhhh" gemí cuando Sam comenzó a masturbarme. Lo sentía profundo, golpeando contra mi próstata con cada embestida. Esa conocida sensación se acumulaba en mi vientre y mis músculos se tensaban, igual que los suyos.

Estábamos sudando y con mi mano recorrí el pecho de Sam. Sus músculos estaban muy duros, su cuerpo es una verdadera delicia. Lo miré a los ojos y sonreí, ahí es donde perdió el control. De repente me encontré apoyado contra la guantera y a Sam de rodillas en el asiento. No se como siendo tan grande puede hacer esas cosas. Rodeé su cintura con las piernas y comenzó a embestir duro.

Me excitaba muchísimo el sonido de su cuerpo chocando contra el mío y el hecho de verlo arquearse para embestir era sencillamente increíble. Sam me miró a los ojos, gemía, se mordía los labios y fruncía el ceño intentando aguantar. Acaricié su mejilla y lo besé. Entonces comenzó a embestir realmente duro y ambos nos corrimos gimiendo abrazados. Después recuerdo que llegamos a la habitación y papá estaba despierto. Ambos nos temimos lo peor pero solo era insomnio, le dijimos que habíamos estado en un bar de carretera y nos metimos en la cama a dormir, por desgracia cada uno en la suya.

Bueno, ahora pensando en eso creo que tengo una erección. Cierro los ojos intentando concentrarme en alguna cosa para que baje pero solo veo a Sam gimiendo debajo de mí o a Sam penetrándome a cuatro patas sobre la cama...Toco la bocina y grito. No lo soporto más, quiero que se suban, que vayamos al hotel y que papá se duerma para poder coger a Sam y hacerlo gritar de placer.

Ambos se sorprenden de mi repentino malhumor y entran en el coche. En cinco minutos llegamos a un nuevo motel y Sam va a pagar la habitación mientras papá y yo vamos a la gasolinera. Él compra algo de comer, tiene hambre, y sale de allí. Yo aprovecho para ir ala sección de farmacia y comprar unos somníferos. Papá tiene que dormir, o sino no podré soportarlo más, necesito sexo y esa es la única manera, si papá duerme podré follar con Sam.

Entro en la habitación y cuelo una pastilla en su vaso de agua. Sam me mira con los ojos como platos y me pregunta moviendo la boca que qué estoy haciendo. Sonrío y elevó una ceja. Él entiende y sonriéndome de manera provocativa se sienta en el borde de la cama y comienza a desudarse sin parar de mirarme. Noto como mi pene da un respingo y comienza a endurecerse. Papá sale del baño, pega un buen sorbo a su vaso de agua y se mete en la cama a dormir.

En unos minutos esta dormido profundamente y Sam sale de su cama desnudo y me abraza.

- Dean...házmelo...-me gime al oído y lo beso devorando su boca.

- Pero papá...

- No se va a enterar...esta dormidito...- dice provocándome mientras lame mi oreja...

- Eres un pervertido Sammy...- gimo mientras lo tiro en mi cama y comienzo besarlo.


	4. A escondidas II

[U]Título:[/U] Supernatural Wincest  
[U]Cap 4:[/U] A escondidas (II)  
Autora: Boone  
[U]Personajes:[/U] Dean/Sam/John...  
[U]Rating:[/U] NC-17 o NC-18.....o perversión y punto...en fin...  
Resumen: Mientras papiwinchi duerme gracias a las pastillas que Dean le ha colado en el vaso, sus hijos follan como locos en la cama de al lado. Intentan no despertarlo pero al final pierden el control y sus gemidos hacen que John los descubra....

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos y no obtengo beneficio económico alguno por esto

Espero que os gusteee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Supernatural Wincest**

4. A escondidas (II)

_- Dean...házmelo...-me gime al oído y lo beso devorando su boca._

_- Pero papá...._

_- No se va a enterar...esta dormidito...- dice provocándome mientras lame mi oreja..._

_- Eres un pervertido Sammy....- gimo mientras lo tiro en mi cama y besarlo._

Sam comienza a pegar tirones de mis pantalones para bajarlos mientras besa mi cuello. Estoy debajo, pero quiero estar arriba así que, con cuidado de no tirar a Sam al suelo, me escabullo de sus brazos y me estiro encima suyo. No puedo parar de besarle y mi mano ya esta frotando su entrepierna.

Mis pantalones caen al suelo y la hebilla del cinturón hace un ruido metálico al caer. Ambos paramos para escuchar a papá. Sam tiene cara de estar escuchando atentamente si está despierto. Yo lo intento, pero lo único que oigo es mi corazón desbocado martilleando en mi pecho.

Sam me mira y sonríe lascivamente mientras enrosca sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y comienza a moverse contra mí. Un gemido escapa de mi boca e involuntariamente me giro para mirar a mi padre. Cada vez que lo pienso creo que ha sido mala idea...como se despierte ¿qué digo? Me es imposible hallar una respuesta convincente que no sea: - "Me estoy follando a Sam.

Mis pensamientos se ven parados por la lengua de Sammy que juguetea con el lóbulo de mi oreja. Pronto sus dientes se unen mordiendo suavemente y arrancando ronroneos de mi boca. Mis caderas siguen moviéndose al compás de Sam, frotándonos y excitándonos mutuamente. Él caza mi boca, y su lengua recorre mis labios, ansiosa, incitándome a abrirlos para dejarle paso.

Mientras nos besamos dirijo mi mano a su trasero y lo toco con firmeza. Por mucho que él diga que le gusta mi culo y que es increíble creo que el suyo es mejor. Le miro y me sonríe mientras deja de mover las caderas y se tumba boca abajo elevando su culo.

- Dean...-gime mi nombre varias veces mientras me tumbo sobre él, acoplándome a su cuerpo - Estás duro...

Sí, lo estoy. Y él lo está notando, estoy muy duro ronzándome contra su trasero y haciéndole soltar gemidos que intenta reprimir, pero fracasa irremediablemente. Puede que parezca que quiero torturarle pero no es así, solo quiero disfrutar de sus gemidos, adoro como gime y susurra mi nombre. Sin separarme de él me voy deslizando hacia abajo, lamiendo su espalda hasta llegar a su final.

Entonces comienzo a dar mordiscos en sus nalgas, cosa que hace que se ría un poco pero al deslizar mi lengua hacia el centro enmudece de golpe. Noto como se tensa e intenta levantarse, pero es demasiado tarde...mi lengua ya está haciendo círculos alrededor de su entrada y él ya está gimiendo contra la almohada mientras sus caderas empujan contra el colchón.

No debería haberlo hecho pues de repente todo se sume en un espantoso silencio. Yo he parado y Sam se ha incorporado. Papá ha dejado de roncar. Me temo lo peor y me separo de Sam corriendo, rezando para que papá no haya visto nada. Y de pronto su respiración vuelve a sonar. Sólo se ha dado la vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Suspiro y me tumbo de lado en la cama junto a Sam.

Su mano se desliza hasta mi erección y comienza a bombearla con fuerza. Se acopla a mí abrazándome por la espalda y besando mi nuca. Eso hace que mi vello se erice y comience a delirar. Suele ocurrir que cuando Sam me hace esas cosas mi cuerpo no me responde. Me giro hacie él y bajo, lo justo para lamer su erección y metérmela en la boca. Sam pone su mano en mi cabeza y la acaricia mientras se muerde los labios intentando aguantar.

Levanto la cabeza para mirarle y aún en la semi-oscuridad de la habitación puedo ver el rubor en su cara. Mi mano se cuela entre sus nalgas y trepo para besarle. Sé que tiene tantas ganas como yo, así que le separo más las piernas y me coloco entre ellas. Le susurró que alcance mi mochila, que está justo al lado de la cama. La levanta y cojo el lubricante. Me pongo un poco en la mano y lo extiendo por mi erección, luego delineo su entrada y cuelo un dedo. Sam se ríe bajito. Lo saco y me posiciono bien.

Entro sin dificultades y comienzo a mover las caderas. Sam se agarra a mi espalda con fuerza y me rodea con las piernas. Me susurra cosas al oído que me hacen desesperarme y mis movimientos se vuelven más rudos. Poco a poco perdemos el control y nos dejamos llevar. Acaricio su trasero con una mano mientras la otra lo sujeta fuerte de las caderas. Una nalgada, dos...paseo mi mano por su espalda y me pego a él, jadeándole a la oreja.

Ya no razonamos, ni siquiera hablamos, sólo follamos como locos. Entonces es cuando oigo una voz, que no es la de Sam, susurrando mi nombre.

- Dean?- pregunta -Sam?

Mierda, mierda. Papá se ha despertado. Me separo de Sam lo justo para taparme con la sábana, y él intenta meterse debajo también pero John es más rápido y enciende la luz.

- Pero se puede saber de que va todo esto? Oh...no.- eso último lo susurra, se levanta y se pone a andar de un lado al otro.- No....no...no...-repite para sí mismo.- Eso...pero...

- Papá...-comienzo a decir-...Yo...Sam...Nosotros sólo...

Miré atentamente a la cara de mi padre, enfrentándolo por primera vez en toda mi vida. Pero en su cara se mezclan tantos sentimientos que no puedo decir si esta enfadado o no. Su ceño fruncido, su cara roja....por un momento no se si esta confundido, cabreado o....excitado. Pues Sam pone la misma cara cuando esta...cachondo. Le susurró a Sam que lo intente él.

-Dean...-susurra Sam muy bajito para que sólo yo lo oiga -...no crees que podríamos aprovechar...ya sabes...y bueno cumplir esa fantasía...- lo miro y sonrío.

Se levanta tapándose con una sábana y avanza hacia papá. Él le mira asustado y se aparta murmurando nosequé sobre los principios morales, sus hijos incestuosos, que es lo último que esperaba de nosotros...

Por un momento creo notar sus ojos en mi cuerpo y me tapo del todo. Busco los ojos de Sam, él también lo ha notado. Disimulando paseo mi mirada por su cuerpo. Esta muy tenso y estoy seguro de que no era enfado lo que se veía en sus ojos.

Sam lo rodea y lo braza por la espalda, le susurra algo al oído que hace que abra los ojos. Y sigue hablando, esta vez más alto.

- Recuerdas lo que me decías cuando era pequeño? Eso de acatar las órdenes sin protestar? Lo de ser un buen soldado y parecerme más a Dean? Bien...pues verás papá...Dean me ha enseñado a...acatar órdenes- dice mientras acaricia sensualmente el pecho de papá.

- Sammy...-susurro. Él se acerca – Fóllame...-gimo lo suficiente alto para que se oiga bien.

- Como quieras...-dice Sam mirándome mientras sonríe. Papá se ha quedado parado justo donde lo había dejado Sam.

Sam me pone a cuatro patas mirando a papá y me penetra. No puedo evitar gemir, y noto cómo mi cara enrojece por momentos mientras noto a Sam agarrarme las caderas con fuerza y gruñir.

-Más fuerte Sammy, házmelo como me gusta...- le grito. Luego miro a papá que no nos quita los ojos de encima. Respira muy rápido y tiene la boca medio abierta...eso me enciende aún más, y no puedo parar de gemir cada vez que Sam se entierra de nuevo en mí.

- Papá...-dice Sam con una sonrisa mientras aumenta el ritmo y suelta su aggare de mi cintura para recorrer mi espalda- No quiero que te lo tomes mal...Oh dios! Dean no es malo conmigo...y...ngg...yo con él tampoco...nos gusta mucho rozarnos, besarnos...-gime fuerte se encorva para lamer mi espalda y dar varios besos, eso me hace estremecer y gemir su nombre-...y follarnos. Joder papá! Me encanta...lo ves? No te gusta como se ve tan sonrojado...mmm...tan caliente...-mientras dice eso su mano viaja de mi espalda a mi erección y la rodea, moviendo la mano lentamente -...y has visto su polla? Es tan...dios...me encanta...

Aún no he asimilado todo lo que sale de su boca. ¿Es mi hermanito el que dice todas esas cosas?. Gimo al escucharlo hablar de ese modo. Papá nos mira pero no se mueve. Tendremos que provocarlo.

Esta situación me pone más caliente de lo normal y Sam comienza a mover las caderas más rápido, con movimientos más rudos. Normalmente Sam no pararía de gemir mi nombre, pero el juego trataba de poner caliente a papá así que...gime el suyo. El nombre de John no para de resonar entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación.

Gimo "John", le suplico que mire, que vea cómo su hijo es un buen soldado y cumple mis órdenes. Le pido a Sam que me lo haga más duro, más rudo. Él me agarra del pelo y me dice que le diga a papá cuánto me gusta lo que me esta haciendo. Ese juego me estaba excitando mucho y ya estaba al borde del orgasmo.

- Papá...me gusta. Ahhh! Me encanta como me folla Sammy...-tiemblo y comienzo a gemir sin parar. Sam me da una nalgada y me corro gimiendo su nombre. Sam sale de mí y me besa.

Luego se levanta de la cama y se acerca a papá. Lo rodea con los brazos y le besa en el cuello. Papá sigue sin moverse pero Sam no se queda de brazos cruzados y desliza su mano a la entrepierna de papá. De golpe suelta una risita y comienza a rozarse contra el muslo de papá mientras me mira.

- Dean...le ha gustado nuestro numerito...creo que quiere participar- me dice sonriendo. Me estoy poniendo duro de nuevo. No es normal, pero el ver a Sam y rozándose contra papá tan descaradamente me pone, mucho.

Me levanto mientras Sam se sienta en el suelo empujando suavemente a papá con él. Ahora ya comienza a reaccionar y acaricia la espalda de Sam. Me arrodillo a su lado y él toca mi pecho pero luego sube la mano a mi nuca y me besa. Su barba me raspa pero no me desagrada, me besa rudo metiendo su lengua en mi boca. Dirijo mi mano a sus pantalones notando su erección. Me desespero y le saco el cinturón lanzándolo lejos.

John ya se ha unido a nosotros, ahora sus manos recorren nuestros cuerpos con una pasión enfermiza. Lo estiro al lado de Sam y se comienzan a besar. Yo me dedico a masajear su entrepierna por encima de la ropa. Él gime y mueve las caderas. Me agacho y le bajo los pantalones.

Sam para y le quita los zapatos, lanzándolos contra la pared y después le quita los pantalones, junto con la ropa interior, mientras me besa. Me siento en el regazo de papá, como cuando era un niño, pero ahora estoy desnudo y siento su pene contra mi culo, muy duro. Sam se sienta delante de mí dándole la espalda a John. Muevo mis caderas para rozarme contra su erección mientras él acaricia el trasero de Sammy. Yo comienzo a bombear la erección de mi hermano a la vez. John y yo nos miramos, como en las cacerías nos indicamos lo que vamos a hacer, y sonreímos con lujuria.

Me levanto y me siento en la cama, palmeo a mi lado para que Sam se siente, pero John se levanta y abraza a Sam por la espalda, rozándose descaradamente contra su trasero. Sam abre la boca y mueve sus caderas para aumentar la fricción. Yo sigo sentado mirando el espectáculo. No podía ni imaginar lo excitante que sería ver a mi padre rozando su polla contra el culo de mi hermano. Pero ahora, al verlo me parece lo más caliente que he visto en mi vida. John se separa de Sam y le tuerce el brazo, como lo hacen los policías con los ladrones, y lo inmoviliza.

- Estirare en la cama, vamos! – ordena con voz autoritaria. Sam, que sabe que me pone mucho cuando papá grita órdenes de esa manera, me mira sonriente.

Acata sus órdenes sin protestar y se estira en la cama, boca abajo. Yo gateo hasta sentarme delante de su cara. Él ya sabe lo que quiero que haga y no tarda mucho en comenzar a mamar. John masajea el culo de Sam. Lo miro y le digo algo en voz baja...él sonríe y se agacha. Con ambas manos separa las nalgas de Sam, que para un momento y me mira a los ojos. Cuando papá comienza a lamerle él deja ir un gemido ronco y se agarra a mis piernas con fuerza.

Yo le agarro del pelo y vuelvo a acercar su cara a mi erección. Vuelve a lamerla y comienza a mover la cabeza arriba y abajo. John esta haciendo gemir a Sam justo como me gusta. Le hago levantar la cabeza y me deslizo debajo de él. Ahora nos besamos mientras rozamos nuestras erecciones. Estoy muy duro y Sam no se queda atrás. Papá se echa aun lado y nos observa. No puedo evitar apartarme de Sam y mirar a papá. Le susurro algo a Sammy y el me sonríe.

Se hace a un lado y yo gateo hasta estar a la altura de las caderas de John. Una de mis fantasías, y también de las de Sam, es probar el semen de papá. Es algo enfermizo y prohibido, pero exactamente por eso me excita. Tomo su pene entre mis labios y lo acaricio. Papá gime y Sam, sin poder evitarlo se sienta al lado de él y lo besa con fuerza.

Está muy duro y no aguantará mucho, así que acelero el ritmo, parándome a lamer el glande de vez en cuando. John pone una mano en mi nuca y mueve las caderas para profundizar mi mamada. Se estremece varias veces y, al fin, noto su saber en mi boca. Me levanto lamiéndome los labios y agarro a Sam de la nuca para besarlo. Papá me enseño que hay que compartir.

Sam y yo seguimos besándonos y rozándonos encima de la cama mientras esperamos que papá recupere el aliento. En unos minutos noto como papá se levanta y agarra de las caderas a Sam, haciendo que se levante y lo pone a cuatro patas en el suelo.

- Dios mío Sam...-gime mientras entra en él despacio. Quiero correrme en este mismo momento. Me levanto y me dirijo hacia donde están ambos. Paso una pierna por encima de Sam y me coloco frente a John.

- Quiero que me la chupes. –le pido acariciándole la cara con suavidad.

Él se ríe y toma mi miembro con una mano para llevárselo a los labios, que tantean el terreno. Suspiro al notarlos sobre mi polla y gimo cuando se le une la lengua. Bajo mí Sam está gimiendo sin control, John lo penetra duro.

Coloco una mano en su pelo, agarrándolo con fuerza y tiro de él para que me mire. "Déjame imponer el ritmo, vas demasiado lento papá" le digo agachándome para besarlo de nuevo. Vuelvo a levantarme y él abre la boca. Comienzo a entrar y salir rápido, notando sus labios rodearme mientras su lengua me lame. Él pone una mano en mi muslo y se agarra con fuerza mientras tiembla ligeramente. Me separo de él, sé que va a correrse y quiero verlo.

Acerca su pecho a la espalda de Sam y deposita un beso en su nuca antes de acabar. Se estira en el suelo respirando con fuerza mientras el pecho le sube y le baja deprisa. Sam se ríe y se acerca a mí. Me tumba en el suelo y se estira encima mío. No me ha preparado pero quiere follarme. Papá nos mira y Sam me penetra, poco a poco. Una vez dentro comienza a moverse y a embestir con rudeza, arqueándose de ese modo tan erótico.

Gimo y le suplico que lo haga más rápido, esa lentitud me esta matando y necesito correrme. Sam me muerde el cuello y lo lame, eso me hace gruñir contra su hombro. Oigo que papá le dice algo y entonces se incorpora. Papá alcanza mi erección y comienza a bombearla mientras Sam entra y sale de mi cada vez con más velocidad. Empiezo a temblar y miro a John, que se acerca a besarme. Luego muerde mi cuello con fuerza haciéndome gritar. Un gemido ronco sale de mi garganta cuando, con la última embestida de Sam, me corro manchando la mano de mi padre. Sam también ha acabado y se deja caer a un lado mientras me acaricia el pecho distraídamente.

- Dios...y tu intentabas echarnos la charla sobre el incesto...Pues, para que lo sepas, no se te da nada mal- le dice Sam a papá. Cosa que hace que los tres comencemos a reír sin parar. Luego nos levantamos y nos duchamos.

Unas horas más tarde nos metemos en la cama, y esta vez para dormir. Creo que esto de que papa haya vuelto no es tan malo...en un principio me parecía mal por no poder follar con Sam a todas horas pero ahora, me parece mejor...podré follar con ambos.

**FIN**


End file.
